


Pidge and Pumpkin Spice

by karasunova



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Kidge - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 08:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12678426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunova/pseuds/karasunova
Summary: It's a beautiful fall morning and Pidge and Keith are heading out to enjoy their day, but not before stopping by the cafe to pick up some coffee. Hand in hand, they both think back to the day that started this yearly tradition.





	Pidge and Pumpkin Spice

“Almost ready!” Pidge called out as she kneeled on the floor, searching beneath the bed. “Keith, have you seen my brown boots?”

“Did you check under the bed?” His voice traveled down the hallway.

She rested her chin on the top of the bed. “Yes!”

“Did you check my side of the bed?”

Her eyes widened. She walked around the bed and found them, neatly tucked under the bed, hidden beside Keith’s workout bag. “Found them!”

She tugged them on and skipped out of the bedroom, grabbing their scarves and meeting up with Keith in the entry way. He was tugging at the ties of his own boots. She kissed him on the top of his head and draped his maroon scarf around his neck. He peered up at her, a smile on his face.

She wrapped her own forest green scarf around her neck and stepped past him, letting her dress pass over his shoulder and arm. She opened the front door and stepped out.

Keith walked out after her, locking the door behind him.

She stretched her arms out and took a deep breath. “Ah, the leaves are changing. The birds are migrating. Hunk is creating the menu for friendsgiving. Lance is already decorating for Christmas.” She breathed again. “It’s time.”

“For what?”

“Pumpkin spice.”

Keith sputtered, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jacket. “What?”

Pidge slipped her arm around his. “You heard me. Pumpkin spice. We’re going to the cafe and get some coffee.”

Keith rolled his eyes. “Really, PIdge? That’s what you want to do today? Of all things, of all days.”

She nodded. She leaned her head on his arm.

They walked out onto the sidewalk and headed down the street toward their favorite cafe.

“Are we going to friendsgiving at Hunk’s place?” Keith asked.

She lifted her head, but kept her arm around his. “Do you want to? My parents invited us over too. Mom said we should come by for a little bit at least.”

Keith nodded. “Maybe we could drop by in the morning, watch the parade.”

Pidge smiled. “You like the parade, don’t you?”

“No.”

She knocked her shoulder into his. “Yes, you do.”

“Lance is really already decorating for Christmas?” Keith changed the subject.

“Yes. It’s driving Hunk crazy. Thanksgiving is the one day he can cook as much as he wants and stuff us up and he doesn’t want Christmas to burst his bubble.”

“He stuffs us with food at Christmas too. And New Years.”

Pidge laughed, filling Keith with a warm feeling. “That’s true.”

Keith glanced at her from the corner of his eye, catching sight of her brown honey colored hair. She had it pulled up in a messy bun. He could also see a hint of pink on her cheeks.

They walked quietly down the street, their boots making soft sounds against the sidewalk. Keith enjoyed mornings like this, but he could never understand why Pidge liked celebrating this day. Whenever he thought back to what transpired that day, he’d feel his face flush and heat up.

They stopped at the corner and waited for the light to signal their turn to cross.

“Have you ever thought about what would’ve happened if we hadn’t met that day?” Pidge spoke.

Keith took his hand out of his jacket pocket and slipped his fingers through hers, gripping her hand tightly. “Well, I had already seen you before because you’d come into the store almost every morning.”

“Yeah, I had early morning classes that semester.”

He nodded. “It was just one of the first times I had to take your order.” He could already feel his face heating up.

“And you were utterly cute.”

“I was an utter loser. I don’t know what you saw that made you want to come back.”

She shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe it was Lance or the way Hunk talked about you.”

“It wasn’t Shiro? He likes to claim he had a hand in all this.”

Pidge laughed. “Matt does too.”

The light turned and the walked across the crosswalk, heading toward the coffee shop that had started it all. Pidge remembered that day clearly. It was a crisp fall morning, barely any light out, but fortunately her favorite cafe was open. She even helped Lance get a part-time job there.

He was right. She had seen him around the shop a few times, usually wiping down tables or restocking the pastry shelves. But that morning was abnormally busy and he had to come to the counter and take orders.

She could understand why Keith would be embarrassed, but that day had brought so much happiness and a sense of relief for her. She was feeling a little down. She had gone on a few dates that hadn’t turned out very well, they were either uninterested (because they were dragged along for the double date) or they decided not to pursue anything after being set up on a blind date. And of course, in the back of her mind she had wondered if maybe she wasn’t pretty enough to garner someone’s attention. She normally didn’t care about stuff like that, but she had begun to feel a little self-conscious.

But that day, she appeared before Keith and offered her most appeasing smile as he fumbled with her order, had to rewrite her name on her cup, dropped her debit card, and flushed red when Lance said, “stop flipping out just because the customer is cute, mullet.”

She had never gotten that reaction out of anyone before and she had ended up thinking about him for the rest of the day.

Another few blocks and they came across said cafe. Neither Lance or Keith worked there anymore, but the group would come by every now and then for old times sake and Pidge made it a habit to come by on the anniversary of that fateful day.

Keith held the door open for her. They stepped in and let the smell of coffee and freshly baked bread overwhelm them. They walked over to the line, sending a quick wave in greeting to the owner, Slav, who was working the counter today. There was two people ahead of them.

“What else should we do today?” Pidge peered around the shoulder of the person standing before them, eyeing the muffins.

“We could go to the zoo. See that baby giraffe,” he offered.

“And the hippos,” she muttered. She cleared her throat. “That would be nice. We could go see a movie. You said you wanted to see that new hero movie. It looks fun.”

They were next.

“Good morning, you two.” Slav greeted them with a warm smile. “It’s always good to see you. What can I get you two?”

“A pumpkin spice latte, americano, and a banana nut muffin please.”

Slav nodded. “Coming right up. So what have you two been up too?” Slav asked as he got their order together.

Keith handed over his card. “Nothing much.”

Pidge nudged his arm. “Nothing much. Keith here was chosen to enter the Galaxy Garrison’s upcoming pilot program.”

Slav’s eyes widened. “Congratulations. That’s impressive, Keith, but you should be careful, there’s a 75% chance you’ll come in contact with alien life.”

Keith rubbed the back of his neck. “Thanks?”

Slav set their coffees and muffin down. “Here you go. Have a great day you two.”

They picked up their coffees and stepped back out. Pidge took a bite of her muffin. She ate away, leaving a piece for Keith. He popped it into his mouth.

They neared the train station. She tugged his jacket sleeve. “I have a surprise for you.”

“Really?”

She nodded, but waited until they were settled on the train platform. She dug around in her purse and took out two tickets.

“Pidge?”

“I got us tickets to see Real Dragons.”

His eyes brightened. “Really, Pidge? I thought they were sold out.”

She shrugged. “They are, but I got some before they did. Aren’t I amazing?”

“Yes, you are,” he breathed out. He took the tickets and slipped them back into her purse and looked her in the eye. “You are so amazing.”

She bit her lip.

He kissed her cheek.

She pulled his jacket, keeping him close. “It’s not too much?”

He shook his head. “It’s just right.”

“Then, can I kiss you right now? I know you’re all ‘meh’ about PDA, but I can’t help it.”

He visibly gulped, but he nodded anyway.

She stood on her tip-toes and kissed him gently on the mouth. “Hm. Maybe I should start getting americano.”

He smiled against her mouth. “Why do you get pumpkin spice every time?”

She pulled him closer, holding her hand against his jaw. “Because it’s the drink you gave me, even though I asked for a caramel macchiato.”

“I messed that up too?”

She leaned forward and gave him another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I really wanted to write something fluffy. I'm sorry if this came out way ooc. I'll keep trying to get better at that.  
> This fic is based off a writing prompt [(link)](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/462041243014286299/) and this funny confession [(link)](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/231724343310741395/)  
> Again, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
